Tanssi
by Maikki
Summary: Pieni romanttinen välikohtaus Jasperin ja Alicen välillä


**Nimi:** Tanssi**  
Kirjoittaja:** Maikki**  
Beta:** FinFanFunin Silinteri**  
Ikäraja:** PG**  
Genre:** One-shot, romance, fluffy**  
Pairing**: Jasper/Alice**  
Summary:** Pieni one-shotti jälleen. Tällä kertaa Jasperin kannalta kirjoitettuna. Hieman romanttisempaa ja iloisempaa tekstiä Surun jälkeen.

**Tanssi**

Mustat, kynityt hiukset, ne, jotka sojottivat moneen suuntaan. Ja miten hoikkakin hän oli.

Hymy nousi kasvoilleni, kun katsoin hänen liikkumistaan. Hän tanssi jostain kaukaa kaikuvan musiikin tahtiin. Hyppelehtikin aina välillä musiikin mukaan.

Hän oli täysin hurmoksen vallassa, ja hän nautti siitä. Se olisi nähnyt sokeakin, ehkei ihan nähnyt, mutta aistinut kuitenkin. Hän säteili hurmoksen tunnetta, joka oli suorastaan käsin kosketeltavaa, ja kuka tahansa olisi huomannut sen, ilman mitään erityisiä kykyjä.

Silmät olivat kiinni, mutta huulilla karehti koko ajan pieni hymy. Hän tiesi minun katselevan, ja säteili juuri sen takia. Hurmoksen lisäksi, onnea ja rakkautta, tietäen etten voisi vastustaa sellaisia tunteita. Ne kutsuivat minua luokseen, hän kutsui minua luokseen.

Vastasin kutsuun ilomielin, olisi ollut jäjetöntä vastustaa sitä. Astuin hänen luokseen ja aukaisematta edes silmiään hän ojensi kätensä minulle. Hän tiesi täsmälleen missä tulisin olemaan ja koska.

Tarttuessani hänen käteensä merkillinen deja vun tunne valtasi minut, kuten joka kerta, kun kosketin hänen kättään. Toivo levisi aina minuun ja onni nosti pääni pilviin. Se tapahtui joka kerta, ja minä huumaannuin hänestä.

Hän hymyili minulle viekoittelevasti, kutsuen minut mukaansa tanssimaan, ja tehosti sen vaikutusta avaamalla silmänsä. Kultaiset silmät katselivat minua kiusoittelevasti hymyillen. Miten minä rakastinkaan niitä.

Itseasiassa rakastin hänen jokaista osaa, hänen sieluaan ja ajatuksia. Ne olivat kaikki aina jollain tapaa minun silmissäni kauniita, ja tulisivat aina olemaan, sitä ei pystyisi muuttamaan kukaan.

Tartuin hänen toiseenkin käteensä ja vedin hänet lähelleni. Kappale vaihtui juuri sopivasti kauniiseen valssiin, joka sopi meille täydellisesti.

Hän liihoitteli kevyesti käsivarsillani, kun kannattelin häntä. Askeleemme sopivat täydellisesti yhteen. Kumpikin tiesi mitä toinen ajatteli ja käyttäytyi sen mukaan. Me tanssimme yhdessä, eikä kukaan ollut katsomassa. Sillä hetkellä olimme valloittaneet koko huoneen, ellei sitten koko maailmaa.

Täysikuu houkutteli meitä ulos tanssimaan, tähtitaivaan alle, mutta jossain kaukana laulu vaihdettiin hitaasen kappaleeseen, jonka takia painauduimme toisiamme vasten. Vedin keuhkoihini hänen hiustensa suloista tuoksua, kun hän painoi päänsä olkaani vasten. Pieni houkaus karkasi hänen huuliltaan. Tyytyväisyys huokui hänestä raikkaana tuulahduksena. Oma, pieni keijukaiseni.

Hitaasti, tanssimme paikallamme keskellä lattiaa, vaikka tilaa olisi ollut huoneessa enemmänkin, mutta tunnelma, joka vallitsi välillämme, ei sallinut sitä. Olimme kahdestaan, emme omistaneet maailmaa, vaan suljimme sen pois kokonaan mielistämme.

Hetki aikaa yhdessä, hetki aikaa itselle, muuta en kaivannut. Pienoinen tauko kaiken kiireen keskellä. Virkistävää vaihtelua.

Hän nostaa katseensa silmiini odottava katse silmissään, kuin aikoisin sanoa jotain, mitä en edes itsekään tiedä vielä.

Unohdun hetkeksi katselemaan hänen silmiään, joiden jokaisen yksityiskohdan osaisin piirtää silmät kiinni, niin monta kertaa olen katsonut niitä monen vuosikymmenen ajan.

Hän hymyilee valloittavasti, tietäen minun pian sanovan sanottavani. Hän ei hoputa minua, sillä eihän meillä ole mihinkään kiire. Ikuisuus on muille täysin abstrakti käsite, mutta meille se on todellisuutta. Meillä on aikaa ikuisuus ja vielä enemmän, jos vain tahdomme.

Hymyilen hänelle vastaan. Hän on ollut pelastukseni monella tapaa, mutta en koskaan voi kiittää häntä tarpeeksi. Se olisi täysin mahdotonta. Ei hengen pelastamista noin vain korvata.

Hän on minun musta puoleni ulkonäön perusteella, mutta muuten hän on valkea puoleni. Ja valkeus minulle, koska löysi minut juuri silloin, kun maailmani oli pimeimmillään. En nähnyt missään valoa, vaikka yritin katsoa. Harhailin pimeydessä, kunnes hän tuli ja veti minut pois sieltä, pelkällä läsnäolollaan.

Tiukennan otettani hänestä musiikin hiljetessä, ja sen loputtua tajuan mitä hän on odottanut minun sanovan.

"Olenko kertonut kuinka paljon sinua rakasta?" kuiskaan hänen korvaansa.  
"Et vähään aikaan", hän heläyttää tuolla ihanalla äänellään, jota voisin kuunnella tuntikausia. "Jospa kertoisit nyt?"  
"Sinähän tiedät sen jo", huomautan hänelle. Ei minun mitään pidä tunnustaa. Se on jo itsestään selvyys, että rakastan häntä eniten maailmassa.  
"Niin, mutta haluan kuulla sen", hän inttää vastaan ja nyrpistää hieman nenäänsä.  
"Rakastan sinua, Alice Cullen, ikuisuuden loppuun saakka."


End file.
